


in girum imus nocte et consumimur igni

by Wynefire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arya's POV, In a sense, M/M, Out of Character, Set after volume 7
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: Where Lady Stoneheart is Catelyn Tully fully resurrected. Or is she?"in girum imus nocte" means "we go into the circle by night". "consumimur" is a firstperson plural present passive form, so "consumimur igni" means "we are consumed by fire". Translation quoted from http://williambader.com/ingirum.htmlAU：石心夫人与生前的凯特琳并无出入。别无二致。题目引自拉丁回文诗，意为“夜间吾等入此环，并为火焰吞噬”，翻译详解见http://williambader.com/ingirum.html





	in girum imus nocte et consumimur igni

“艾莉娅。”

她闻声回转身来，看见母亲倚在门框上，冲她微笑着。

“我让他们替你打了一把剑……我知道，你的剑丢了。”她的母亲看起来居然有点紧张。“命名日快乐，艾莉娅。”

她：“您知道我不要这些，母亲。您老是拿以前的我寻开心……我现在想要的是新裙子啊！漂亮的新裙子，用珊莎以前那种粉红丝绸来做，再绣上一些花边。我还想要珠宝！您就偏心珊莎，给她您从徒利家带来的蓝宝石耳环，塔斯产的蓝宝石！还有……”

她的母亲将一直藏在身后的左手抽出，手中是一把几乎跟缝衣针一模一样的剑。“这种尺寸比较适合你，”她说。

她的话被生生塞回了喉咙里。

* * *

当同模样酷肖缝衣针的新剑耳鬓厮磨半日之后，艾莉娅猛地坐起，脸上的笑容消失得无影无踪。

她在渐沉的暮色中静坐良久，仅有头微微转动，如一只伺机待发的母狼。

待到深夜，她摸出匕首，悄无声息地离开了房间。

* * *

黑白之院系统地教授了她识别尸体腐烂程度的方法，而她的启蒙教育则来得更早。血戏班，无旗兄弟会，面容狰狞的御林铁卫，他们领着她看遍了世间所有的横死模样。当与复活的母亲重逢时，她的第一反应是观察她腐烂了多少。

当确认对方的伤势和腐烂程度都同她先前所得的证词一致时，她扑进女人怀抱，却一边想着：为了赢取鹰巢城士兵的信任我把武器都卸了只留下两颗毒药，愚蠢，真是太愚蠢了。

* * *

珊莎从高高的月门上下来，给母亲拥抱而没有任何她肉眼可见的迟疑。她倚在墙壁上，百无聊赖，怒发冲冠。她瞄到边角有个男孩，瘦弱的几乎像个被剥了皮的婴儿。“罗宾·艾林公爵，”她轻唤。

“艾莉娅·史塔克小姐。”他行礼而她皱眉。这同传言中乖戾的鹰巢城的少主有天壤之别。珊莎把他调教得很好。只是那副魂不守舍的迷茫表情，还是暗示着他来日无多。

“你见过我母亲。”她抬手指向那个形容枯槁的女人，那具行尸走肉。“你觉得她现在如何？”

“珊莎表姐说，我们要结盟了。”他轻轻地说。“他们都对我说妈妈的姐姐来了。说我又有一个亲人了。每个人都在祝贺我。但是，我不觉得我认识她。”

* * *

她们骑在马上，回家。艾莉娅落在最后面，看着珊莎和那女人的背影，盘算着。

她们总是在一起说个没完，她姐姐和她母亲。就这点而言，一切照常。她抓紧了缰绳。

晚上，她好不容易再次逮着落单的母亲。在行动前，她闭上眼睛，让某个乖巧女儿的人格像斗篷一样轻轻巧巧地滑落在她周身。

“母亲。”她开口，忸怩竟比计划的多了几分。

“艾莉娅！”她的母亲笑逐颜开。当然，她的声音仍然断断续续，空旷，沙哑，无情；她露出笑容就像在惨白的心树树皮上生生撕开一道伤口。但艾莉娅，臭名昭著的无面者，教人闻风丧胆的刺客，还是辨识不出任何的虚情假意。她暗想：不妙。

她躺下来，窝在母亲身边，开始不请自来地讲述她河间地的冒险。当然这一版本的故事同猫儿和茉慈和任何化名的身家背景一样也被早早写好，只是这版的传奇性必须不增反降。她讲到：“……然后詹德利就打算跟着他们当个铁匠——”然后话锋一转：“——还记得我溜去临冬城外找铁匠的事情么？”

凯特琳·徒利微微一笑，骷髅般的手摸索着喉咙。她开始说了，她记得，那次艾莉娅把手给烫了，肿得老高，她把她和琼恩一起罚去如何如何……

她不再往下说，不再理会母亲的话头，盯着营火陷入了沉思。这是她第几次试探了？离家还有多远？此处积雪尚未化开。

而她母亲微笑太过频繁。

* * *

“就算您再怎么问我，小姐，我的答案还是不能。”红袍僧哼哼唧唧地挥着酒壶。“没有头的人……”

“但如果只有一点皮肉连着呢？”她追问，“一半的皮肉？三分之二？区分的标准到底在哪里？”

他坐直身子，从醉醺醺的背教僧侣切换到严肃的心灵导师只花了不到半秒。

“小姐，我的朋友已经为您的母亲付出了太多。”他放下酒壶，眼神几乎可以用逼视二字形容。“请您不要怀疑他企图害您，更不要怀疑您的母亲。”

她偏过头去。

“……我的所见所知都极为有限，但以我的第一手经验，”他悲惨地笑了笑。“被复活后，人会忘掉一些东西，但如此也会变得轻松一些。”

稍晚她放任自己做梦。那个梦极为滑稽。她是娜梅莉亚，她的敌人在她的利齿下血肉爆开，像熟透的多汁水果。但红袍僧走来，将他们一个个吻醒。以血肉模糊之躯，他们苦行赎罪。

* * *

“你觉得贝里·唐德利恩是个怎样的人？”她问母亲。

“我没见过他。”她低头，握紧了艾莉娅的手。“但我对他无上感激。有他相助，我才能回到你身边。”

艾莉娅任她握着自己的手。

在临冬城举行的第一次宴会上，艾莉娅站起身，高举手中的酒杯。“敬贝里·唐德利恩，”她朗声道，“维斯特洛大陆屈指可数的真正骑士。”

宾客纷纷起立。母亲赞许地看着她，仿佛真的相信了自己女儿被好心人收留至她复活的谎言。紧接着，艾莉娅向索罗斯敬酒，祝酒词稍微长了一些，不太得体，险些造成七神、旧神和红神势力的小格局失衡，但货真价实的神迹面前，在人类摸索出如何利用这崭新的天启之前，指摘暂时退避三舍。索罗斯，地位尴尬的君临食客，坐在长桌那头，突然被点名起来的时候碰翻了杯子，他所珍爱的佳酿泼了一地。

落座后她母亲也将酒倒在了地上。她知道她母亲如今不需汲汲于任何尘世的物质需求。饮食，睡眠，一无所取。她知道，是因为这些天来，每天夜里她都蹲守在她母亲的卧房门口。

* * *

后来他们去君临朝拜女王，她寸步不离她母亲左右。某天见到詹德利时，她潦草地打了个招呼，不愿同他有太多瓜葛——还是不敢？她看到他的目光逡巡于她和她母亲之间，接着，他摇了摇头。

边疆地的贵族在决战中选对了阵营，如今甚是风光。也许是为了结盟，她的母亲在戴恩家族出现的瞬间就站起身来向他们走去，步子快得犹如活人。这仿佛重生的鬼魂朝身后打了个手势，然后艾莉里亚·戴恩就同她一同朝花园深处走去。艾莉娅以标准的布拉佛斯交际花风范同身边的名媛淑女致歉，随即也闪身追了上去。

“……您的未婚夫……”她听见她母亲用那干涩如琴的声音说。

“……不必多言，凯特琳夫人。”这声音同前相比，如云雀之于渡鸦。“我没有任何归咎于您的意思……”

她们又交换了几句贵妇间的客套往来。“……事实上，”艾莉里亚女士说道，“我已另有婚约，三个月后……”

隔着树篱，她能感觉到母亲的身体一僵。“……是……您爱他吗？”

“他是个高尚的人，”艾莉里亚女士回道。

她的母亲沉默良久。

“那么，祝您幸福。”她最终说，嗓音似乎嘶哑甚于往常。

在她母亲走回树篱的这一侧之前，艾莉娅将将逃离现场。

* * *

君临一程，她都没有再见到红袍僧。她猜他是想念君临的妓院了，谁知他在他们启程的破晓时分又出现在他们的车队后方。

他灌了足够的酒，多到几乎要飘起来，跳着不成体统的舞步，把她推到一边，径直向车队最前方走去。她咒骂一声，跟了上去。她发现他停在她母亲身旁。

“夫人！凯特琳夫人！”他醉骂，“我要我的报酬！”

“您是希望明年来临冬城做客的时候清偿呢，还是要求见索即付？”她母亲冷静地回答道。

“你这个混球。”他狂乱地摇着头，大手挥舞如同双剑，“你这个混球。我早该想到，破誓一次就会有第二次，你——”

艾莉娅的刺客本能在尖叫，警告她置身事外，以获取更多信息。但她的身体自己行动了起来，一脚扫在索罗斯膝盖骨上，将发酒疯的红袍僧放倒在地。她的理智还没来得及反应，她已经从裙摆里抽出一把匕首，抵住他的喉咙，恶狠狠地嘶叫：“你这个狗杂种，他妈的敢动我母亲试试看，我会让你永世诅咒自己皈依红神的那一天——”

“艾莉娅。”母亲在她身后虚弱而坚定地喊道。“住手！”

她心下一凛，回过神来，发现手中的匕首早已在索罗斯的脖子上划出了一条细细的红痕，血珠冒了出来。然而在这之上，更让她心慌的是，如今的她仍像当年的小女孩一样，会为淘气被母亲发现而心慌。

她站起来，匕首扔在一旁，仿佛它被异教的火烤得发烫。索罗斯的瞳孔稍稍聚焦了一些。至始至终，他都没有看过她一眼。他的目光一直锁在她母亲身上。

“不劳您操心，小姐，”他说，“我早就在诅咒我皈依红神的那一天了。”

然后他便爬起来转身走掉，窝回他车队后寒酸的老马背上了。艾莉娅望着他的背影出神。他比在兄弟会时还要消瘦了，脊背佝偻，几乎像个老人。但他还是要走这趟旅途。她身体里尚未抹除干净的茉慈的人格抱胸轻笑：也许他是被君临的妓院踢出来了，打算去鼹鼠洞碰碰运气。

她母亲下马，捡起匕首，擦干净上面的血迹，再把它递给她。凯特琳·徒利的尸体盯着她，没有说一句话。

* * *

“艾莉娅。”

她闻声回转身来，看见母亲倚在门框上，冲她微笑着。

“我让他们替你打了一把剑……我知道，你的剑丢了。”她的母亲看起来居然有点紧张。她想要重修旧好，她想念那个马脸姑娘。自从启程时的不愉快后，她们还没有说过任何一句话。那个马脸姑娘也想念您，母亲，尽管她现在不知您在何方，尽管我现在也不知道那个马脸姑娘在何方。“命名日快乐，艾莉娅。”

摩挲着缝衣针的替代品，她低头吻了吻剑刃，轻声道：“凡人终有一死。”

* * *

她站在母亲卧室的走廊尽头，等待。她不清楚自己究竟在等待什么。她那些蹲守的长夜里，明明没有任何异常。她想：到蝙蝠时，我就撬锁。

但今夜，走廊的那一端闪现出一个身影。她深吸一口气，绷紧全身肌肉，蓄势待发。人影逐渐走近，借着月光，她看清了来人。索罗斯。她当即就想冲去将他一剑封喉，但他看起来出人意料地神志清醒，健全，专注，确信。她闪到另一根柱子后边，试图在发起进攻时抢占先机，但他却开门进去了。

他有她房间的钥匙。茉慈的人格在她耳边轻笑着。

抛下谨慎，她健步向前，凑近锁孔。她的母亲散着长发，仅穿着罩衫，坐在床边。换在别的女士身上，这会是组带着情色味道的形容；但那枯草般的长发，那轻薄罩衫透出的如柴瘦骨，怎么看都与人世无关。她扶稳声带，嘶道：“索罗斯师傅，此时造访有何贵干？”若这能被称作同情郎的招呼，茉慈的任务将会比现实易于忍受得多。

“现在还要这么称呼我吗？”索罗斯走到床前。她的母亲盯着他的身前，没有抬头遇上他的视线。如果抬头，艾莉娅想，她就会撕裂自己脖颈的伤口。

“你该知道，你那天的所作所为实在是太过危险了。我许诺过你任何事吗，索罗斯？我的用词是‘但愿’。是‘希望’。而我们都知道，希望有多靠不住。”紧接着，凯特琳·徒利的尸体望向木门，正衔上艾莉娅的视线。“她早就开始怀疑了。你这是在火上浇油。”

“我跟你说了你瞒不住她，她太……”艾莉娅握紧匕首。“……结果你只告诉了珊莎。”

“帮你说完：艾莉娅太不稳定。所以我才选择了珊莎。她理解我。她给我补充的细节撑过了好一阵子的试探。”

“但你这根本就不是履行誓言。”索罗斯逼向床边，艾莉娅的视野里只剩下红色的背影：“——见鬼，这是彻头彻尾的破誓！你给她一个母亲——但你是她的母亲吗，贝里？你留给她无尽的猜疑——”

“——我的誓言本质是，”贝里·唐德利恩用凯特琳·徒利濒死的声音说道，“让她回家。现在的临冬城还不算家，至少在联络周边贵族、重新巩固北境守护的地位之前不算家。琼恩希望继续留在长城。而珊莎，艾莉娅，布兰和瑞肯……他们的威望毕竟不比史塔克夫人。让我做完这些事情。让我完成我的誓言。我会在一切尘埃落定的那天——”

“满足跟我立的誓言？”

“——死去。”他轻笑。那仍然像扯开一个伤口。“奈德·史塔克的遗孀，跟密尔来的红袍僧私奔了？这会让我之前所有的努力都付诸东流。”

索罗斯盯着他看了一会儿。

“见鬼，你让我本来要说的话变得很难出口。”

“你在那条河边已经做出过一次决定了。再做一次应该不会太难。”

“……贝里·唐德利恩，你这高尚的混球……行，我要走了。我要走了，贝里。”

“去哪里？”

“长城。我来维斯特洛这么久还没有去过一次。然后往南方折返，但是不经过临冬城。嗯，应该是从落日之海走。铁群岛，然后登陆，一路往南。你能相信我来维斯特洛十多年从没去过多恩吗？最远只到黑港。最后，嗯……我要乘船回自由贸易城邦。”

“挺好的。回家去。”

“哈，也许有天我会被称为长腿红袍僧呢。如果见到艾莉里亚女士，”索罗斯补，“我会对她说你作为骑士而死。我会对她说你直到最后一刻都思念着她——”

“不必了，索罗斯。”凯特琳的声音说。“不必提起鬼魂的名字。”

艾莉娅看见索罗斯的身形一顿。

紧接着，他俯身，亲吻她的手背，礼数周全。再起身时，他们已恢复白日里应有的距离。

“晚安，索罗斯师傅。”她说。

“晚安，凯特琳夫人。”他回道，向房门走来。


End file.
